


If I Can't Punch You

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bickering, Explicit Language, F/M, Handcuffs, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You could never really get along with Dean and the bickering between the two of you starts to annoy Sam. The only thing he can think to do is force the pair of you to spend time together, that’s where the handcuffs come into play.





	If I Can't Punch You

Dragging yourself into the kitchen, squinting your eyes at the harsh fluorescent glare from the lighting above you, it was too early and you wanted nothing more than to be back in your bed. The least that you could do though since you had to be up at this ungodly hour to get ready to leave for the case you were working with the Winchester boys was drink a few cups of coffee before you had to pack your bags and shower. 

Grabbing a cup from the shelf above the sink you didn’t even have to open your eyes to navigate the familiar room, your hand went to the handle of the coffee pot and you started to pour. You were glad you had thought ahead last night and managed to set it up so the pot would be fresh for you this morning. 

Cracking an eye open you noticed how light the pot felt in your hand, it was empty, a growl flew from your chest because you knew there was only one person in the bunker who would screw you out of your morning coffee.

“God Damn it, Dean!” 

The deep laugh that greeted you, made you want to fling the mug in your hand at his face, the same face that always had the same smug cocky smile permanently affixed there. Strolling into the room he seemed to strut in a way that clearly indicated he knew exactly what he had done to piss you off. 

“What’s wrong with you this morning,” he said coming into the kitchen, leaning on the counter across from you, you couldn’t have missed the steaming cup of coffee he was carrying. 

“You know I made that specifically for when I got up and you drank the whole pot,” you gritted out in frustration. 

Sam had picked the wrong moment to walk in behind his brother, you were fuming and Dean, as usual, was Hell bent on making things even worse between the two of you. 

“Just make more, or maybe you should get up earlier,” he said. 

“Or maybe you could stop being so lazy and think of someone other than yourself,” your voice was getting higher the more frustrated you were becoming. 

Right then the younger Winchester stepped between you and his brother, putting his arm on your shoulder. Normally you just ignored the way he always seemed to be trying to play peacemaker but today it just made you even angrier. He always was taking Dean’s side. 

“Not today Sam,” you shook his hand off you, “I am sick of everyone taking care of that lazy jerk.” 

“Come on,” Sam looked at you with those soft hazel eyes, his face reminding you of a tiny puppy, “just let it go.” 

“Fine,” you huffed out and went to your room, still fuming over the fact you had nothing to drink and went to pack your bags. 

The whole time you were packing all you could think of was a way to get back at Dean. Your mind went over various scenarios that you were trying desperately to figure out how you could pull off on such short notice and came up empty. Then it hit you, what was the one thing that Dean loved more than anything, Baby. 

You filled your bag with as much stuff as you could possibly cram into it, making sure to add in some of the heaviest lore books you could get your hands on and when the thing was so stuffed you could barely heft it up on your shoulder you knew it was time to go. You did your best not to show the exertion from the weight of what you were carrying as you walked up to the back of the Impala where the boys were standing around waiting for you to pack up your things. Taking the bag you used all the force you could manage to raise it up in a high arch and then slammed it down on the back of the truck. The dull thud on metal that greeted you brought a huge grin to your face and you knew that the nice sized dent you had left was going to be priceless. 

“What the fuck, Y/N?” Dean said as he walked back around to the end of his precious car. 

“What?” You said in mock confusion doing your best to look as lost as possible. 

Again Sam was racing to break up the argument that was brewing, his face was drawn as he held his brother back from taking a swing at you, and he shot you a glare. 

The day only got worse from there by the time you finally pulled up to the place the hunt was supposed to be the locals gave you just enough information to basically rule out anything supernatural. The apparent freak accident was just that, an accident. It wasn’t often that things turned out to be nothing more than freak nature stuff and today both you and Dean had needed something else to punch so as you got back into the car you noticed how the older Winchester’s expression matched yours exactly. 

Both of you bickered about where to stay, what food to have for dinner and everything in between as you drove out of town. The bunker was too far away to make it back there before nightfall and so you were going to be forced to spend the night at a hotel. Sam finally had enough and made Dean pull into the first one that you came across, just to put an end to the endless arguing. The place was clearly nice, huge windows and a glossy reception area greeted you, but Sammy didn’t care it was out of the budget. He wanted to be out of the car. 

You tried not to grimace too much as you dragged the heavy bag you had packed behind you and Dean was snickering as you hefted into the elevator. He was overjoyed that your little plan to sabotage him was backfiring now. Sam groaned at the two of you and by the time you had managed to unlock the door you could practically hear him grinding his teeth. 

“Seriously,” he sighed as you and Dean snipped about who got what bed, “you guys knock it off.” 

“No Sam, he’s always like this,” you growled. 

“It’s her man, why do we even have a chick with us while we’re hunting.” 

It happened in a flash, Sam was rifling through his bag and striding at the pair of you with something silver glinting in his hand, there was no time to react before you heard two metallic snicks and you looked down at your wrist. It was connected to the metal handcuff currently locked onto Dean. 

“What the Hell, Sam?” You stared at him wide-eyed, doing your best not to tug too hard on the metal the was starting to dig into your skin. 

“Seriously dude, what the fuck?” His brother was giving him a hard glare as he rubbed his own bound wrist. 

“I have had enough, you two can stay like that until you can work whatever this thing is out of your system,” Sam said striding to the door he was gone before you even had time to plead your case. The only thing left in the silence was the harsh thud of the door as it slammed shut. 

The two of you stood there in silence for a few minutes. The shock of what Sam had done was barely sinking in. You couldn’t believe he would really leave you and Dean connected for any length of time and so you waited for the door to open again and Sam to come to his senses, as the time started to tick passed though it became more and more unlikely that it was going to happen.

“What now?” Dean huffed, apparently, he had also lost hope that his brother was going to change his mind. 

“I don’t know,” you groaned, “do you have any way to pick the lock?” You were hopefully that Dean might have thought ahead and brought something to get you out of this jam. 

“It’s all in my bag,” he said and you remembered that he had left his duffle in the car, too absorbed in watching you carry your heavy bag to bring his own in. 

“Great.” 

Everything was a struggle, from walking around the room, looking out the window, to getting a drink from the mini bar. You chugged the tiny bottle of the jack as something to do to kill the time and to stop yourself from punching the guy that was standing right beside you complaining about everything. 

You turned to him, up close you had to admit, he was handsome. Something about the way that up close his green eyes looked brighter, reminding you of a bright spring day had a warmth creeping into your stomach. You tugged on his arm and moved him towards the bed so that at very least you could sit down for a while. 

“So what are we going to do,” you said staring at the blank screen of the television in the room. 

“I don’t know but this is the worst, what if I have to pee?” He was looking longingly over towards the bathroom door. 

“Don’t even think about it,” you muttered, suddenly you were thinking there was something you could do that would kill some time while also possibly proving a point to Sam, “I have an idea of something we could do,” you grabbed Dean’s jaw and moved his face so he was looking at you. 

As his eyes started to narrow at you skeptically you did the only thing you could think of that would shut him up for the rest of the night and possibly for days after. You shoved yourself at him, pushing your lips against his, it was hard and at first, he just sat there stiff and unmoving but as you lifted a leg to straddle yourself over his lap he seemed to get with the program. His free hand tangled in your hair and he pulled your head back exposing your neck. 

“Is this what you want,” he asked as he dove down to your throat licking and sucking bruises against your skin. 

“Yeah,” you said doing your best not to moan out loud and give him any satisfaction. 

He moved his head down lower until he was licking at your chest right above the collar of your tank top, then he let go of your hair and tugged your top down roughly with his free hand. He kissed along the edge of your bra first on one breast then moving to the other. 

“Let’s get this out of the way,” he said as he freed your tits to spill out over the cups and shoving the different straps off your shoulders. 

It was slightly awkward, your right hand and his left hand were basically useless, but you were glad it was his dominant hand that was free to help remove the layers of clothes that were between the two of you. After he spent some time on your chest his hand moved down to undo your jeans. He rubbed his hand through the denim covering your crotch the barely there pressure was just enough to tease you and get you wet while leaving you desperately craving more.

“Come on, hurry up and pull those suckers off,” you whined at him not caring how needy you sounded.

“Oh no, I want to hear you beg for it,” Dean had you at a disadvantage, pants undone but barely touching you through layers of fabric. 

You figured you had to do something to even the score. You moved your hips, knees digging into the matrasses below you for purchase and ground your crotch against his growing erection. Diving down you locked your mouth onto the side of his neck leaving a nice purple hickey as you pulled back. You noticed that the smug smile had vanished his eyes were dark and half-lidded with lust and you knew he was just as hungry for more as you were.

“Stand up,” he ordered and just because you were ready for him to actually touch you, you obeyed. 

You stood in between the v of his knees and he yanked your jeans and panties down in one swift motion letting the cold air of the room hit your dripping cunt and making your entire body shiver. You kicked your jeans away from you as he crawled off the bed, his head level with your crotch and he started to kiss the inside of your thighs. He dipped his head down and started lapping at your folds moving his tongue along your lips and lapping at your sensitive clit. When he sucked it into his mouth you grabbed his head for support, your knees were shaking and you felt your hips bucking towards his face. You were coming before you knew it, the room whiting out around you and your core spasming. 

Dean lifted you easily and spun you around so you were able to sit on the edge of the bed while he unbuckled his jeans and yanked his boxers down. As soon as he kicked them down far enough he stepped out of them and you were grateful that he decided to undo his boots before the two of you were locked together, otherwise, this might not have been so easy. 

His dick was massive, you could see that the tip was already glistening with precome and you were glad to know the that two of you together was exciting him just as much as it was you. You reached your hand out and pumped him a few times before moving your face to softly lick the head of his cock a few times, you heard him hiss above you and all it did was spur you on to trying to fit as much of him as possible into your mouth. You didn’t stop until he was bumping against the back of your throat making you gag on his length. You bobbed your head and used your fist to encompass his entire length and you made sure to suck nice and hard every time you pulled up. His thighs were shaking when you finally pulled off of him. 

“Why did you stop?” He groaned and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Because,” you said as you tugged on his arm encouraging to lay on top of you as your back dove towards the mattress, “I think it’s time we get this show on the road.” 

He got the message instantly moving your legs so they were splayed outside of his. He moved on top of you and lined his dick up with your entrance. He was quick to thrust into you, not giving you time to adjust just snapping his hips forward at a brutal pace. You matched the movement not wanting to give him the pleasure of making you come again, you wanted it to be him that was tipping over the edge. You moved your hips fast matching him at every thrust. The sound of your bodies slapping together echoed in the room and the headboard banged against the wall, letting the room next to you know exactly what was going on.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned above you his breath was harsh as he panted with obvious pleasure. 

“Yeah?” You breathed out roughly beneath him, “you like fucking my pussy like that Dean?” 

“Yeah I love it,” he said as he continued to meet your pace. 

You didn’t last long, as Dean continued to fuck you hard and fast you were already close to the edge of coming but as he brought one of your legs up and put it over his shoulder deepening the angle he was hitting inside you, you lost it, tumbling down you couldn’t help but let out a strangled scream as you came around him. 

Apparently, the clenching of your core was all it took to send him shooting over the edge, a few thrust later he was spilling deep inside of you before collapsing his weight on top of your chest. 

“Ugh,” you groaned pushing at him and ignoring the bulk of his muscles under your fingers, “move over,” you said. 

“Fine,” he huffed and rolled off you, your arm stretched painfully. 

You knew at this point it was going to be impossible to sleep so instead you said the only thing you could think of.

“Want to take a shower while we wait for your brother to come back?”

As you both stood naked and sticky with your combined juices you were halfway to the bathroom when the door to the room flew open.

“God,” Sam screamed, “my eyes, Dean, Y/N why are you naked?”

“Hiya Sammy,” Dean chuckled, “we were just about to take a shower.” 

“Just put some clothes on so I can uncuff you guys alright?” Sam said as he held his palm in front of his face covering his eyes. 

You turned to Dean trying to tell what he was thinking by studying the expression on his face. You had known him long enough that you could tell exactly what that smirk meant. You were only glad that this time it was directed at you. 

“Sam,” you said, “why don’t you come back in an hour.”


End file.
